shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwuncan
}} Gwuncan is the het ship between Gwen and Duncan from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Although their interactions are initially restricted in Total Drama Island due to being on opposing teams, the vast similarities that Duncan and Gwen share eventually bring them together in a friendship, which is especially prominent later in the series. They become even closer friends in Total Drama Action, which slowly develops into an attraction, despite Gwen denying it at the beginning of the season. Gwen picks Duncan as her first teammate for the Screaming Gaffers and their friendship causes jealousy to rise from their respective romantic partners, Trent and Courtney, leading to tension to arise in their respective relationships. Around the time Total Drama World Tour starts, Gwen (who had broken up with Trent last season) falls in love with Duncan, but feels very uneasy about it, as Duncan is still dating Courtney. After Duncan quits the competition, Gwen shows signs of missing him and even mistakes a rock formation for him in Newf Kids on the Rock, which Courtney becomes suspicious of. Duncan also shows similar feelings to Gwen and begins to lose interest in Courtney (whom Gwen starts to be friends with) due to her control over him. In I See London..., the two eventually confess their feelings for each other by sharing their first kiss in the confessional. However, Tyler sees it, and Alejandro manipulates Tyler into announcing he saw Gwen and Duncan kiss. An infuriated Courtney breaks up with Duncan in The EX-Files and becomes obsessed with getting Gwen eliminated from the competition. After breaking up with Courtney, Duncan starts a proper relationship with Gwen after sharing their second kiss. However their relationship is put on hold with Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork, and is strained as Duncan's plan to throw Courtney off her game makes Gwen jealous, as she believes that Duncan still has feelings for Courtney. Duncan then becomes guilty of his actions. Alejandro and Heather eventually use Duncan's guilt to get him eliminated. Once Duncan is eliminated from the competition again, he is reunited with Gwen, and the two of them continue their relationship. Their relationship however crumbles in Total Drama All-Stars as Gwen seems to have lost any interest in Duncan, repeatedly any signs of affection from him, and is more focused on trying to make amends with Courtney. When Duncan expresses interest in getting Courtney to notice him, Gwen becomes jealous and angry, before dumping him in Moon Madness. While Duncan is shocked by their sudden break up, he isn't upset or heartbroken. Gwen's decison to break up with Duncan helps her end her feud with Courtney and repair their friendship a few episodes later. Duncan on the other hand finds himself being mocked by both his exes even when he tries to warn them about a greater evil among the remaining contestants. Duncan leaves the competition on bad terms with Gwen, as she sarcastically mocks him while he is being escorted away by the police after blowing up Chris' cottage. Fanon The ship sailed even before it became canon, dating back to the nineteenth episode of Total Drama Island, Hook, Line, and Screamer. The two having friendly interactions and sharing some of their hobbies some fans prefer this ship over canonical at the time Duncney and Gwent. After two seasons of ship tease, the ship eventually became canon in the third season. It received a mixed feedback from the fans, being one of the major base-breaking ships within Total Drama fandom. Its supporters are glad that it finally became canon after two seasons of ship tease. Its haters dislike how the ship started through Duncan cheating on Courtney, as well as how it ended both Duncney and Gwent. Both sides however agree that Gwuncan's break-up was bad. Its supporters were sad to see the ship sink while its haters disliked the rushed and irrational way the break-up was handled. Fandom FAN FICTION :Duncan/Gwen on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *Both are part of friendships formed in Total Drama Island that involve three people, and the friendships can be considered gender equivalents of each other (Gwen is close to Leshawna and Bridgette while Duncan is close with DJ and Geoff). In spite of this, both have said numerous times that they either have no friends or prefer to be alone. *This is the second couple to sing a duet, the first being Gidgette (Save This Show) and the third being Aleheather (This Is How We Will End It). *Both hold interests in the subliminal and supernatural, as they love horror and alien movies. Specifically, they both consider Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror and Alien Chunks their all-time favorites out of those genres. **This is also seen in their Total Drama Online profiles. *Both considered tough by the other contestants, and both have proven this on several occasions. Incidentally, both have also proven to have softer sides that they prefer to keep well-hidden. *Both were suspected of cheating on their former significant others by several characters well before their relationship was made official. *In Total Drama Action, Duncan is the highest ranking member of the Screaming Gaffers while Gwen is the lowest ranking member. *This is the first couple in which both members are in the final two at one point in the series; the second being Aleheather and the third being Zoke. **Interestingly, in their respective endings, neither were seen receiving their money, while the other finalist did. **They are also the only couple who did not reach the final two together. **In their respective finale, they are the tough contestant, competing against a goofy contestant. *This is the only couple in which both members made it to the final four more than once. **In the season where they reach the final four but did not reach the finals, they were ranked fourth. *This is the first couple to be formed in a later season despite both members making their debut on an earlier one and already having several major interactions. *This is the third couple to consist of a female member of the Screaming Gophers and a male member of the Killer Bass, the others being Lyler and Lesharold. *This couple, along Duncney, is one of the only couples on the show in which both members compete in four seasons. *Despite their relationship, both indirectly caused each other's eliminations in Total Drama World Tour. **Duncan is technically responsible for Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. If Duncan had never thrown the dingo at Cody, then Cody would have been able to vote for Courtney like originally planned and there would have been no tie-breaker challenge leading to Gwen's elimination. **Gwen and Courtney's fights were one of the reasons why Duncan had quit the game. ***Also, in African Lying Safari, Heather telling Duncan that he caused Gwen's elimination caused Duncan to get distracted, which led to him being voted out. *In an interview, it was confirmed that Duncan's voice actor, Drew Nelson, actually prefers this relationship over Duncan's relationship with Courtney. **Christian Potenza, Chris' voice actor, also seems to prefer this relationship, as stated in an interview *Both wear a choker and dye their hair partially (and both use a shade of green dye). *In Total Drama Online interactive feature Get the Look, it is revealed that Gwen and Duncan went to the same salon, unknown to the both of them. *This relationship was in a love triangle with Duncney. **This couple along with Duncney forms the first love triangle of the series. The second is Mike with Zoey and Anne Maria, and the third is Dave with Sky and Ella. *This is the second couple from the original cast to have both members make an additional cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island; The first being Ozzy. **However, Izzy and Owen had broken up, making this the only couple at the time to have both members make an additional cameo appearance. **They appear in back-to-back episodes, as: ***Gwen appears in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean while Duncan appears in the next episode, Grand Chef Auto. *Interestingly, Duncan is involved with the elimination of the two masterminds who are behind both of Gwen's eliminations in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *Coincidentally, their eliminations in Total Drama All-Stars are related to their conflicts with Chris as well as his cottage: **In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Duncan destroys Chris' cottage, which leads to his arrest after Chris reports his act of vandalism to the police. **In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Chris eliminates Gwen on the spot for "defacing" the painting from his cottage, in reality, a failed attempt to actually fix it. * Both, along with Heather and Zoey, are the only contestants to appear in every episode of two seasons: **Gwen in Total Drama Island and Total Drama All-Stars. **Duncan in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. Photos Crappy-Dungwen-gif-tdis-gwenxduncan-16008417-300-300.gif Videos TOTAL DRAMA Gwent vs Gwuncan Who was best? Navigation